Afraid to Fall in Love
by Mistyfur of ThunderClan
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is afraid to fall in love. Look what happened to her older brother Jake. She vowed to herself she would never but what if a new kid came and changed everything for better or for worse?


**IMPORTANT: Katniss has an older brother named Jake. There is no Hunger Games.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen never wants to fall in love. Look where it got her big brother Jake. He's alone and has nobody that cares about him except for his family. She doesn't want to end up like him and so she avoids boys but what about the new kid at her school? Will he change her mind or make everything worse?**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

My name is Katniss Makayla Everdeen and I don't fall in love. When I was 12 my father and my big brother Jake died in an explosion in the old mines. You want to know why I absolutely hate falling in love, right? Well it's simple a few months before the explosion Jake had a girlfriend her name was Kimmy Wilkinson. They have been dating for four years and I thought they both were in love.

She was practically my older sister always there when I had a bad day and she would cheer me up by saying a funny joke. Her laugh and giggle were infectious and she had the curliest hair I've ever seen. She had a ditsy kind of attitude and a bubbly personality. She was so nice and caring she even helped me with my homework. When mother was gone to her apothecary shop she would take care of me and Prim. I trusted her with my life that was how close we were.

My mistake one day I came home from school and found Kimmy was gone. She promised me that she would always greet me and we would hang out together right after school. At first I thought it must've been an emergency she would've never done that unless it was for a good explanation. After a month she never did show up again I asked my mom why she never came back. All she did was say it was complicated.

Then right after that the explosion happened and I wanted to have some alone time walking into town. I finally spotted Kimmy and I wanted to hug her and ask her where she's been but then I saw a merchant boy and what I presume his little brother hugging and laughing. My heart felt betrayed I mean how could she do that? I went straight to her and said, "So this is where you've been?! I've been worried sick and been depressed for a month because you never came back to say goodbye or anything!" Kimmy looked at me blankly but I continued.

"My father and brother is dead but you weren't there when I needed you and what are you doing here anyway with him?" I asked her tears came out of my eyes. Then the merchant said, "I'm her boyfriend Andrew and who are you?" He narrows his eyes at me. I ignore him and continue my rant. "Kimmy why did you leave? I..I thought you loved me and my brother," I stammered and cried harder.

"Katniss you thought wrong I never loved you or your brother," Kimmy said with a dark voice. It now still haunts me how she said it and I would never forget that. "Then why did you date him and even come into my life?" I asked her hating her more every passing second. "Simple I did think I was in love but it was only my imagination so I left," Kimmy said and started to walk away from me.

"What did I ever do to you I thought you were my bigger sister we treated you like we were family," I said catching up to them. "Well kid you need to learn to grow up and start acting more like an adult," Kimmy's voice was nothing but coldness and she knew I didn't like being called a kid. After that I let her walk away but the little boy stayed a bit longer.

"I'm sorry," was all he said and left. "Wait are you related to him?" I asked him. "Yeah he's my half-brother," the blonde boy said in his squeaky voice. "Whats your name?" I asked looking questioningly at him. "It's Peeta Mellark," then he ran off leaving me with my thoughts.

I went straight home and now I knew th truth. I wondered why Jake was depressed and never seemed to leave the house. Why he never seemed to be breathing when he stares off into the distance. I knew that he was in love with her that backstabber and now she broken his heart into a million pieces and now it will never be fixable ever again. I tried comforting him asking what's wrong all he did was say "She's gone," over and over he said that. That day when the explosion happened he actually got up and went with father to work.

She's the reason why I'll never fall in love I don't want to end up at the bottom of a deep endless pit just because I fell in love. Boys are off limits I will never talk to one unless I have to I vowed. I will never be this weak ever again I'll be strong for me and for Prim.

A few years after that I found out she was married to that merchant boy his name was Andrew Garcia. She was now Kimberly Garcia the woman that I now never knew and that I despise with all my heart she'll get what she deserves someday. I'll make sure of it I said to myself.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read this I don't know if I want to make this into a Katniss/Peeta or Katniss/Finnick I'm more leaning to Finnick but I would like to hear what you think about it.**

**Please review and thanks for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins I don't own anything!**


End file.
